


Sex Ed. Class

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Just some weirdos in sex ed class. It is an important topic children, don't wanna get prego(Idek what this summary is)





	Sex Ed. Class

The teacher looked ready to quit this damn job. Alfred had laughed obnoxiously for what seemed to be the 200th time in class because of the word penis. 

"GUYS HE SAID PENIS!!"

"BLOODY HELL, THIS IS SEX ED CLASS ALFRED!"

Arthur, on the other hand, looked ready to throw Alfred out the window for his immaturity. So, he did the next best thing and kicked Alfred out of his chair. Well, that sort of shut him up. If you count Alfred shouting "OW THAT HURT" as shutting up. The teacher cleared his throat and continued.

"Moving on, as you can see the penis-"

A loud moan had erupted from a certain blonde French teen. Francis had been purposely moaning everytime the teacher said something. Every. Single. Time. It was driving everyone insane!

"THAT'S IT! OUT! GET OUT OF THIS CLASS FRANCIS AND GO DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"Why it would be my pleasure!" With a final dramatic farewell and moan, Francis leaves the class happily on his way to get detention. 

Meanwhile, Ivan has been taking notes during the class. Lots of them. Every now and then Ivan would ask a somewhat...uh...interesting question. Nobody laughs or even says anything about it though, because they may or may not fear him. Then there is Yao. Yao ain't having any of this. He fell asleep long ago. Good for him, right? Not so much. Gilbert decides it's a great idea to draw what they are learning! A penis that is, and a sleeping person is a perfect victim. 

"Kesesese, he'll never know!" Gilbert exclaims in a very prideful manner. Everyone knows Yao will most likely find out and get his revenge.

Feliciano seems to find it highly amusing to embarrass the hell out of Ludwig. Add on to the fact Ludwig has to deal with his brother and BOOM you got yourself an ultra red-faced German. Kiku silently sits in his seat acting like he is finding the whole scene repulsive. Deep down inside Kiku is actually having a blast watching the situation unfold. By now the teacher took a break and left the class. Once again, not the greatest idea ever. Gilbert does still have a marker after all! The board also seems unguarded, 'cause honestly who would protect the board? In what seems like a split second, the used to be clear board now has a giant dick drawn on it. Amazing artwork ya got there Gilbert. Oh, but Gil needs to get rid of the evidence!

"HEY, BRUDER! Hold this for the awesome me, alright?" 

At this point, Ludwig is WAY too numb due to embarrassment. Not sure if that's possible, but I guess it is now! Basically, Ludwig has no idea Gilbert just placed a permanent marker in his lap. Anyway, let's move on to the right back corner of the class. Antonio was staring at Lovino the whole class period. Yup, no joke. Lovino, who is just a few seats ahead on the next row, can FEEL Toni's eyes on him. He just zoned out everything around him to avoid looking back at Antonio for any reason. Heck, Lovi won't even look back at Toni to tell him to stop staring. 

Oh well, that's just sex education class for ya. Seems like a normal day in class for these kiddos. Only one major issue left...the teacher has been taking an awfully long time on that "break" of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post titled "The countries in Sex Ed. class"
> 
> First fanfic thing I have written
> 
> Sorry that it's kinda short


End file.
